Keeping The Secret
by sensationalimagination
Summary: Being a 15 year old, pregnant, and in the same school as the baby's father, how long before a Heartbroken Hermione's secret is released to the school. And how will the baby's father react? Rated M. If you don't like Student/Teacher relationships, don't read! Will start as heartbreak but will get happier, promise!
1. Hermione's Flashback

**Keeping The Secret**

 **Synopsis:** Being a 15 year old, pregnant, and in the same school as the babys father, how long will a heartbroken Hermione go before she lets the secret out, and how will the babys father react? Rated M for certain adult scenes, and flashbacks...more fluffyness to come later on. SS/HG

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with HP, only the storyline is mine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermiones flashback: Two months ago

 _Laying in bed, half asleep Hermione opened her eyes slowly, this summer had been an amazing summer. Her parents had unfortunetly died the summer beforehand and she had found her comfort in no other then the greasy bat of the dungeon Severus Snape. Needless to say he was very shocked to have been the person she came too._

 _A few months after that day she turned up at his door they started a full sexual relationship, which leads us to now, laying in bed, feeling her lovers breath on her neck, she looked over at the clock, it was 4am why couldnt she sleep? She had been staying with Severus at his house in Spinners End so they could still keep their relationship a secret._

 _Realising she would be able to get back to sleep, she smiled to herself, and started grinding against the sleeping man next to her, after a few moments he stirred, she felt his erection growing as he was coming too, smiling to herself, she may have only turned 15 but she knew how to grind his gears._

 _"Ummm, Miss Granger, if you insist on waking me up at this hour you know how I will punish you" Severus said silkly and half asleep._

 _Hermione ignored his warning and carried on grinding, once he started to moan she felt herself getting wet, she felt his lips on her neck, kissing grinding himself into her now that he is awake._

 _"Sever..." Hermione started before she was flipped onto her back with her lover on top of her. With non-verbal commands he stripped them of their pyjamas before he started his assault on her body with his lips and tongue, flicking her nipples with hsi fingers as he kissed down her neck and chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking as he felt her body react underneath him._

 _Holding her other erect nipple in between his fingers, twisting it gently, she arched her back, sucking in the air._

 _"Take me, please" Hermione whispered, she always found his teasing unbareable as she just wanted him._

 _Lifting his head from her nipple, he gave a small smirk, rubbing his cock against her pussy, not entering just teasing her clit. "Miss Granger, I have told you about your demands in the past, insufferable witch!" He hissed_

 _That set Hermione off, she became more wet, Severus felt this against his cock, her juices were flowing beautiful, something over took him, he shoved himself straight in, it took Hermione by surprise, he had never done that in the fast but she wasnt about to complain._

 _Severus had no idea why he had done what he just did, all he knew was it was the best feeling he had, something had made him want to take her and fast. It didnt take long for the couple to come to climax before falling back to sleep in pure bliss._

Present Day

It was November of her 5th year, Hermione Granger was sat on her bed in her dormatory crying, something she hadnt stopped doing for the last two months. The night after they made love, Severus came home from a meeting with the Dark Lord, he said nothing, she tried to ask him. Within twenty minutes of coming home Severus demanded she left, she tried to work out why he would say this and as if it was happening all over again, clear in her memory all Hermione could hear was:

"What part of get out cant you understand Miss Granger? This was wrong! You're a student, I am a teacher. I'll be lucky if I keep my job, I was taken in, leave and never come back!"

Fresh tears left Hermione's eyes as she relived that moment every few minutes, even Harry and Ron couldnt get her to tell them what had happened, she had started skipping meals and lessons, especially Potions, how could she face the man she fell in love with, who claimed he loved her too?

Hearing the door open but not caring because her shades were around her bed, she heard two girls speaking, it sounded like Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patal.

"Poor girl hasnt had a meal in about a week now" She heard Parvarti say

Lavender snorted, "Maybe she is holled up in the library, we all know what Granger is like"

"Thats not it, Ron and Harry are just as concerned, theyve asked Madame Prince, she hasnt been to the library in about two weeks" Parvarti responded.

"Its Hermione Granger, what else could she be doing? Its not like there is a massive secret she needs to keep that will keep her from her friends and the library" Lavender said.

After a few moments both girls left the dorm, Hermione let out a fresh set of new tears, she had placed a silencing charm around her bed so no one could hear her. Who would have thought the bimbo Lavender Brown could have been so right! Hermione started shaking with greif.

After an hour of non stop crying Hermione Granger fell asleep, her thinning body exhausted from not eating, her mental and physical wellbeing exhausted for yet another day.

What she didnt realise is she was still holding the reason for her inability to leave her bed for anything recently as she fell asleep, once asleep and in a deep sleep due to exhaustion she dropped it for it to be picked up by none other the Lavender Brown herself.


	2. Severus' Flashback

**Keeping The Secret**

 **Synopsis:** Being a 15 year old, pregnant, and in the same school as the babys father, how long will a heartbroken Hermione go before she lets the secret out, and how will the babys father react? Rated M for certain adult scenes, and flashbacks...more fluffyness to come later on. SS/HG

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with HP, only the storyline is mine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus' Flashback: Two months ago

 _Sleeping soundly, not the first time in the last year, Severus Snape was relaxed, holding the witch laying next to him. He was a light sleeper and could tell the witch next to him had woken up. To this day she still hadnt worked out that although he seemed to be sleeping deeply, he wasnt. The disadvantage of being a spy over the years he supposed, you couldnt sleep deeply if you felt you were going to get hexed at any time!_

 _When she started grinding against him, he resisted the urge to groan straight away, the witch knew how to grind him, make him turn on and although he was trying to resist moaning, his body started to betray him, his erection getting big and thick fast. One thing that never let Severus down was the size of his cock and what it did to women, of course, he was a one witch man._

 _"Ummm, Miss Granger, if you insist on waking me up at this hour you know how I will punish you" Severus said silkly, knowing the reaction that he gained from doing that._

 _It seemed Hermione was going to ignore his warning and carried on grinding, after a while he couldnt help but moan much to his witches delight, he felt her getting wet, he decided to start kissing her neck, running his hands down her body and around to her nipples._

 _"Sever..." He heard Hermione say before he flipped her onto her back, he loved being on top of her._

 _Casting non-verbal commands he stripped them of their pyjamas before he started his assault on her body with his lips and tongue, flicking her nipples with hsi fingers as he kissed down her neck and chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking as he felt her body react underneath him. He loved her body and how it reacted to him and him only._

 _Holding her other erect nipple in between his fingers, twisting it gently, he felt her arch her back, hearing her suck in the air._

 _"Take me, please" Hermione whispered. Severus knew his teasing drove her insane, but he loved feeling her, touching her, tasting her._

 _Lifting his head from her nipple, he gave a small smirk, rubbing his cock against her pussy, not entering just teasing her clit. It turned him on so bad, but he knew he needed to try and control himself. "Miss Granger, I have told you about your demands in the past, insufferable witch!" He hissed, that was one thing he didnt bargain on turning him on that much that he needed her there and then, he was a controlled lover, a careful lover._

 _Against his cock, he felt her juices flow, he felt his cock getting wet, he even felt it pulsing so bad that he couldnt help himself, he just entered her. It felt amazing her pussy clenching around his cock, tight and wet, just the way he liked it._

 _Severus had no idea why he had done what he just did, all he knew was it was the best feeling he had, something had made him want to take her and fast. It didnt take long for the couple to come to climax before falling back to sleep in pure bliss._

 _The next night when his witch was in bed after a whole day of love making and 'I love you's' his left arm burned, something that he was expecting to happen soon. He left the house and apparated to a dark graveyeard. Dressed in his deatheater robes, he bowed down with the rest of them to await the instruction of his leader._

 _"Snape!" Voldemort shouted, Severus tried to hide his concern as he normally started with a speech._

 _Standing up, Severus loked at his master and bowed, "Yes, My Lord"_

 _"I have been informed that you are giving Dumbledore far too much information, is this true?"_

 _"No, My Lord, you have been misinformed, I only tell that old git what you tell me to tell him, but you cannot deny that Dumbledore is a great wizard who can second guess most of the wizarding world"_

 _Before Severus could look away from his Lord, a crutiatus curse hit him, he fell to the floor jerking, he refused to scream, he refused to give into the pain, he just took it._

 _After what seemed like forever, Severus was able to get to his feet, all the deatheaters around him still bowing, he looked up at Lord Voldemort and bowed again._

 _"Don't ever praise Dumbledore in front of me again Severus" Voldemort hissed._

 _"I apologise my Lord, please forgive me, but I assure you I am completely loyal to you" Severus said with an air of confidence._

 _"I am glad, Severus, I would hate to have to kill my most loyal servant, so, to prove your loyalty I have bought you the one tool I know will prove loyalty"_

 _Severus felt his heart miss a beat, he knew what was coming, but he couldnt, not to Hermione, she was his one and only, but it seemed Voldemort didnt know and he certainly didnt want to place her in any danger, so as his Lord bought him his gift, he had to switch off his feelings about what was about to happen._

 _"A muggle who thought it would be a good idea to follow me in Muggle London, I believe they call them a poice officer, she is yours Severus, do what you can, but, we all watch!" Voldemort shouted with a laugh._

 _Severus felt his heart in his throat, "My Lord, as much as I appreaciate this gift, I feel one of my other breatherin would benefoot from this one"_

 _Voldemort and the other deatheaters laughed, "Severus, rape or be killed, your choice"_

 _Severus felt himself breaking as he appraoched the injured, weeping woman, in front of all the other deatheaters and his Lord, he whispered, "I am sorry" before casting a contraceptive Charm non-verbally because Voldemort doesnt believe Muggles should be respected by the casting of a contraceptive charm, he forced himself on this woman, his heart breaking, after a goood few hours and a good few hexs later, Severus apparated home. Hermione was up._

 _"Where have you been Severus?" She asked_

 _He didnt look at her at first, feeling his heart dying, he was in pain and didnt really want to talk about the actions of tonight._

 _"You got summoned didnt you?" Hermione asked, not realising he didnt want to talk, she had obviously woke up and got worried when he wasnt home._

 _After twenty minutes, Severus looked up at his Lover, the woman he was in love with, before it hit him, she was 15 years old, he was sleeping with her, it was no better then what he had done to that woman tonight, it was as if he couldnt bare for her to be around anymore. Gently he whispered._

 _"Leave"_

 _"Severus, what happened, please, dont do this, you love me and I love you"_

 _Feeling as if he could of easily crawled into a ball and cried he shouted, "What part of get out cant you understand, Miss Granger? You're a student, Im a teacher. I'll be lucky if I keep my job, I was taken in, leave and never come back!"_

 _He heard her start to cry and before he could turn around to look at her one last time, she was gone, in the floo to the Burrow, he fell to the floor, letting the tears flow._

 _What has he done?_

Present Day

Dinner, a much hated time of day for Severus Snape, especially lately, it was early November and he had not seen the hand of Hermione Granger in his class, he checked and rechecked the schedule, she was meant to be there. After consulting with the other members of staff, she had not attended any lessons for the last two weeks. It was concerning the teachers and although he would never admit it, it was concerning him as well.

The bookworm, insufferable know-it-all, the one woman he had fallen in love with since Lily Evans was missing from classes, not eating, not even showing up in the library, Severus was concerned that maybe he was too harsh on her two months back, but after what he did, how could she love him? how could she see the good in him? She knew he was a deatheater but he was always loyal to Hermione, the Dark Lord knew about them, that much was sure, and he knew how loyal Severus could be there was no way he would cheat on someone...ever!

So as he took his place at the head table, he didnt see Hermione, his heart pulled, it was hurting him that he caused this. What he did notice though was that everyone seemed to be talking about the recent dissappearance of the most intelligent girl of their time. He continued to watch the Gryffindor table just in case he just missed her.

"Severus, my lad. What had you so distracted?" Severus gave out a small sigh upon hearing Albus sppeak to him.

"Why, nothing Headmaster, I've just been hearing things about Miss Granger" Severus responded.

"Yes, poor girl, from what I have heard she suffered a broken heart over the summer and just couldnt face classes lately, but I am concerned about her lack of wanting to eat or even look after herself properly"

Severus slowly swallowed the hard lump in his throat, he had done this, and he needed to fix it...but how?


	3. Lavender Knows

**Keeping The Secret**

 **Synopsis:** Being a 15 year old, pregnant, and in the same school as the babys father, how long will a heartbroken Hermione go before she lets the secret out, and how will the babys father react? Rated M for certain adult scenes, and flashbacks...more fluffyness to come later on. SS/HG

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with HP, only the storyline is mine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking the next morning, Hermione looked around still incredibly heartbroken, but with a new feeling. it didnt take her long to run to the bathroom to vomit. She was soon joined by Lavender Brown, holding her hair back. This was much unlike Lavender, to help her. At the end of the day if Hermione hadn't been so wrapped up in Severus from 4th year she would not be with Ron. So what was she up to?

"Thanks Lavender" Hermione muttered, head still over the toilet bowl.

"Thats okay" Lavender said, "Look, Hermione I know you thinnk I am just a gossip but you know, while the others are asleep I would like to ask whats going on? Your missing classes, you havent even attended Potions since we returned to school, if you do need to talk and want it kept secret, I can do that"

At the mention of Potions class, the thought of Severus, Hermione let some fresh tears fall, her body shaking with greif, Lavender would never understand even if she told her, how are you supposed to tell someone that you're in love with a teacher, a teacher that you've been having a sexual relationship with for over a year before he randomly ends it, and she knew it had something to do wiith being summoned, but Severus had been summoned loads in the year they were together and he always found her and was grateful to have her, no something else happened.

"Hermione..." She heard Lavender whisper, "Look, when you fell asleep last night, you dropped this, it was by the side of your bed and I didnt want the others finding it"

Hermione turned to sit on the floor and her heart skipped a beat when Lavender showed her the Muggle positive pregnancy test, she let out loud sobs, Lavender wrapped her arm around Hermione, unsure on how to support her roommate. It interested her who the father would be.

"Thanks, Lavender, its been a really hard two months" Hermione said with a forced smile.

"How long have you known?" Lavender asked, sitting oppposite Hermione.

"Found out yesterday, I work out I am about two months pregnant" She shrugged, images of Severus above her, groaning, telling her how much he loved her as he came deep in her, but for the life of her couldnt work out how this happened, they always used contraceptive spells...although she could have sworn she couldnt remember him casting the spell the last time they made love, the night before Severus forced her out of his home. She assumed he cast a wandless contraceptive charm...but what if he hadnt.

"I dont know who this guy is, Hermionie, but he missed out, simple. Get yourself washed and dressed, lets go down to that hall and show this useless man you wont let him hurt you"

"Typical Slytherin" Hermione laughed, before she could help herself.

Lavender looked at Hermione, "Slytherin, eh?" She half asked, half laughed.

Hermione blushed, whoops, "Yes, but he didnt want me to tell anyone who he was, you know, sleeping with the enemy and all that"

Lavender laughed, she knew what Hermione meant. But it interested her how the brains of Gryffindor ended up pregnant with a Slytherin's child. After a few moments, Lavender stood up, held her hand out to Hermione with a smile.

"Lets show him, if he cant be a man and care for his child, we Gryffindors will come together to care for it" Lavender said enthusiastically.

"Lavender...look, thanks but I dont want anyone to know" Hermione said sadly, "I didnt want anyone finding out until I knew what was going on with the baby"

Lavender sighed, "Hermione, get up and get ready, this baby needs food, its been two weeks, get up and lets go, or I will tell the whole of Gryffindor right now"

Hermione gasped, she couldnt risk Lavender being serious, so she got up and nodded. Jumped in the shower and got dressed, tidied up her hair, put a charm on her uniform for it to fit around the bump groowing so no one will notice and with her new found friend went down to the great hall for breakfast.

Severus Snape would not destroy her, but she knew this was just the beginning of a rocky road, and who knew maybe, just maybe, the Slytherin Head of House will want to be a dad...maybe.


End file.
